This way to I Do
by rexirexrex
Summary: Because nothing can go wrong today.


This Way to I Do

Just a one shot, thought you would like it. This is what I want my wedding to be like almost to the tee. Except of course I would be marrying Avan Jogia. This is A.U. and they do live in the states. I tried writing it in the narutoverse but it was a no go.

I have to disclaim Naruto now.

I do not own.

There.

I hope you like it, it's all about the little details. Review and tell me if you want more one shots along with Your Kisses (which I have written two more chapters for, just fine tuning them). I just wanted to give you guys a sweet little break.

_~-~ "Here goes nothing" ~-~_

To say she was stressed out was somewhat of an understatement. Sakura was sure that if her makeup hadn't been done at this very moment she would be bawling. And if her hair hadn't already been styled in its bohemian half-up half-down way she would be tearing it out of her head.

It's not that nothing was going surprisingly according to plan, because it was. It was just moving way too slowly. The anticipation was eating at her. Her maid of honor had already smacked her hand away from her mouth, stopping Sakura from biting her French manicured nails. She couldn't take it anymore, She was praying for something to go wrong, praying for at least a spill of the champagne the hotel had provided the female half of the wedding party with. But nope, all was well in the beautiful hotel room the soon to be bride was prepping herself in.

"Maybe it's because I let Sasuke take control of the ceremony… I have no idea what's going on and it's just bugging me." Sakura mumbled to herself, trying to rationalize her feeling. It wasn't that she didn't trust her fiancé; it's just that she couldn't believe that she actually let him control something this important.

"Or maybe you're just insane forehead." Ino, Her maid of honor taunted back with the sweetest smile she could muster. Sakura rolled her emerald eyes.

"You're supposed to be supporting me. Not calling me names. I'll remember this for your wedding day."

"Yeah, that's why you won't be invited." Another smile.

"INO!"

"That wasn't very nice Ino." Hinata walked in with Tenten. The former being the mediator of the group for their entire friendship and the latter being the one to place bets on one or the other with the boys.

"Thank you Hina. Oh by the way, the photographer should be back in a few. She went to get her other equipment for our pictures." The girls nodded and began to fix themselves up in the mirrors around the room.

Sakura had decided to put the girls in different dresses, feeling as though they were way too different to put in the same dress. She loved that she had thought of this because it worked perfectly with each of the girls and her and the theme of the wedding.

Ino, the most flirtatious of the group had on a lavender strapless knee length dress. She knew the girl couldn't handle not having her phone on her so the dress had pockets just for that. The bodice fitting her body tightly just how she liked and the skirt being made of light toole added the flirty factor. It screamed Ino, she agreed.

Hinata had a strapless navy blue dress that played beautifully with her hair, eyes, and complexion. The bodice had navy blue eyelet lace and the skirt, like Ino's had toole that brushed her knees. It was cute and simple, just like the girl that wore it.

Tenten had been a challenge, but they had finally found her the perfect dress. A cream colored strapless dress that showed off her athletic body. The bodice was tight and draped with chiffon and the skirt, the tying factor in all the dresses, was made of toole and to her knees.

All the girls looked beautiful. Tenten had even let her chocolate brown hair down, a gift to Sakura as she put it. She wouldn't have had any other girls in the room with her.

"Hey, it's dress time Sakura." Tenten looked at the clock on the bedside table and Sakura followed her gaze, two hours until she was Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha.

She got up from her chair and walked to the door the dress was hanging on. She stared at it for a moment taking it in. It was a simple little dress but the meaning it held was more than anyone would ever understand, except of course Sasuke. It was the dress she had worn on their first date. The dress she was wearing when she found out her father had passed, and when Sasuke had asked her to marry him almost a year and a half ago. It was a simple white boat neck dress with three quarter sleeves when she had bought it three years ago, but now it was her wedding dress. With the sleeves removed and made into elegant straps that barely laid on her shoulders and the skirt extended with beautiful lace to a tea length, the dress had many other little features she loved. On the neckline close to her heart was the Uchiha fan embroidered upside down so when she showed Sasuke it would be right side up for her something new, under the first few layers of white lace was a striking layer of blue lace for her something blue, stitched to the inside of the actual skirt was a patch of her mother's wedding dress for her something old, her grandmother's hairpin had been incorporated into her belt for her something borrowed. In her eyes, there was nothing more perfect. The girls were photographed helping her into her dress and Sakura was photographed laughing with them and dressing the flower girls.

Sasuke hadn't asked for much during the planning except for a moment to speak with Sakura before the wedding, a chance to get the nerves out for the both of them. She was more than happy to oblige to that and she was on her way to where he was with the photographer, the only other person who would share the moment with them. Sakura found Sasuke blindfolded leaning against the banister of the bridge that crossed the pond at the venue. She giggled and approached him.

"Hi handsome."

"Where were you? I've been waiting forever for you."

"Oh hush. I was only five minutes late. We were discussing a little change to our outfits." She stood in front of him and held his hands.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, excited, scared, happy, ecs-"

"Okay would've been fine." He smirked. Even with half his face covered he still took her breath away.

"Fine. What about you? You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Anxious I guess. And I really want a cigarette."

"Of course you do."

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

The tears were threatening to well up in her eyes. There was something about the way he said it that gave her goose bumps and made her heart race.

"I love you too."

"Mom came up to my room today and told me to tell you something. I have no idea what it means but I'm guessing you do."

"What was it?"

"Something about a Mother and her daughter in law being in infinite sync. Or something weird like that."

"She knows." Sakura smiled a little. Mikoto always had a way of knowing things, even when no one told her.

"She knows what?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Well baby girl, I think it's time for me to go. I have to see if everything is running smoothly."

"Okay." Sasuke kissed her forehead and she watched him walk off before she turned and walked back to the room.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura opened it expecting Kakashi, who was on the other side was a welcomed surprise.

"Naruto." Sakura smiled at him and stepped sideways so he could walk in.

"My god Sakura. You look gorgeous." He took her had and spun her around admiring the dress. "Sasuke's gonna flip when he finds out what dress it is."

"You think he'll notice? It's completely different."

"If I noticed, he'll notice."

"Where's Kakashi?" she was hoping the man wouldn't be late today.

"He's outside in the hall. I just wanted to talk you for a bit. And tell you that I wouldn't allow Sasuke to marry anyone but you. My best friends were meant for each other." He hugged her and led her into the hall, fixing her hair and kissing her forehead before he left her with Kakashi and ran down to where the ceremony was being held.

"Why hello."

"You're not late today."

"Well, I figured the path of life could wait today." Sakura smiled and looped her arm around Kakashi's as he led her to the ceremony.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kakashi looked over at her with a questioning look in his eye.

"What?"

"Where are your shoes? And the other girls' shoes too?"

"We decided not to wear them. I like it better this way; we're not worried about falling or getting our heels stuck in the grass. And I can focus on Sasuke and not falling on my face." She smiled not adding that she had always told her father that she would get married barefoot and she wouldn't care what anyone said about it.

"I guess that's a good thing because you have to walk down one long aisle."

"What do you mean?"

"Sh. It's time."

They approached the aisle and Sakura's jaw dropped a little. To say that Sasuke went above and beyond was exactly correct. The chairs were set up halfway down the aisle from where Sakura was standing. She looked down at the aisle runner and the water works started. There were pictures of her life starting from when she was a baby. There were also footprints, Kakashi instructed her that she was to use the footprints as guides down the aisle and that he would meet her halfway so she could have a personal moment to look at picture and have fun following the prints.

When Sakura reached the halfway point she stopped dead in her tracks and began to cry harder. On the aisle was a picture of her father. She kneeled down and kissed her hand and put it to his forehead like he used to do to her when he became too sick to physically kiss her himself. She whispered she loved him and stood up to find Kakashi waiting for her again. She took his hand and they walked down the rest of the aisle until she reached Sasuke who didn't take his eyes off of her. He was beaming, something he never ever did in public.

Kakashi handed her over and they said their vows. As they walked back down the aisle Sakura stopped and turned Sasuke to face her. She called Ino over and the girl handed something to Sakura. When she gave it to him he stared at it for a while then smiled up at her.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes I am." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. To him it made up for his brother not being there. Though it hurt him, the brothers were close, but Itachi had been stationed in Iraq for three years never being able to meet Sakura or share in their life. When Sakura turned Sasuke around his stomach dropped.

Itachi was standing there, bags still in hand and uniform still on. "You think I would miss my little brother get married?" He dropped his bags and walked towards Sasuke, who met him halfway with a hug.

"I don't even know how you knew."

"That little lady over there had to pull a lot of strings to get to me. She really loves you."

Sasuke looked back at her and she smiled gently and giggled at something her mother said.

"I love her too."

OKAY!

I hope you guys enjoy this. It's long and full of things that would probably seem annoying and stupid to read but they mean the most to me. And I hope you read it all the way through. I tried to pour all the love I could into words so you could feel them.

-RexiRexRex


End file.
